


Through Your Eyes

by shadowkingsoffantasy



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Dealing with fathers death, F/M, FLUFF!!, M/M, Self Harm, blind OC, i dunno how else to tag this, out of wedlock pregnancy, past truama, secret relkationships, suggests parents drinking and family problems
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 00:40:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6099196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowkingsoffantasy/pseuds/shadowkingsoffantasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What are you bl-" I looked up annoyed, but then stopped dead. The girl smiled slightly. "Blind? Yeah."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> HI!!! So I dunno if my friend Cheshire is reading this, I hope your not reading it....just cuz its majorly embarrassing but meh:) Anyway, I thought id post this here, and I hope you guys like it! PLEASE comment and tell me what you think!

Chapter One

 

Lloyd's P.O.V

There are cases, when people do not immediately react to a tragic situation. In fact, for some time after the incident, they may be fine. They may look fine, if someone asks if they are fine then they'd say that they were. Hell, they may even believe it themselves...like I had. 

For so long, all I'd wanted was a father. I'd tried to shape myself to what I thought he'd wanted me to be. I'd tried to prevent a prophecy that said that I'd have to face and defeat him. I'd done so many things to win his acceptance. It wasn't easy, I'd even had to fight him. But in time I'd learned, I'd realized, that I'd always had my dad's acceptance, and that it was his demons that kept us apart. But eventually, he overcame them, and for a while I had actually had a dad. And then...I'd lost him.

Just like that. When I'd thought that Zane was dead... I thought it had opened my eyes to how short life was, but I guess it hadn't, not really. My dad's death (yes he was technically still alive, but were you really alive if you were stuck in the cursed realm?) did it though... I'd dealt with it pretty well, but now I see that I'd just been prolonging the grieving process. I'd been away from the others for about two weeks now, and I now I'm finally ready to face them. I hadn't really said anything before I'd left, but I was pretty sure mom had known it was coming. Now I was back and everything seemed normal... for now. 

I hoped.

***********

Things were back to normal, but I was more than a bit mad about the way I'd heard sensei Wu and mom talking about dad. Sure, I know what he did was wrong, but he was gone now, he saved all of us! Let him rest in peace for god's sake!! If anyone had noticed me leaving the bounty to go down to Ninjago city, I wasn't so sure about. But right now I didn't want to talk to anyone, I was in a bad brooding mood and didn't need Kai, Cole, Zane or Jay trying to reason with me even though their intentions were good. 

I'd gone to a small lounge cafe, and I'd picked up the latest prince Donagen comic on my way, hey just because tomorrows tea had made me older didn't mean I'd out grown it. 

I was sitting in a nice quiet corner of the cafe, near a bunch of supply racks, hoping not to be disturbed and to spend my morning in a galaxy far far away... I was around page ten when I felt something like a cane hit my leg lightly, I didn't even glance up both because I wanted to avoid conversation and because I was absorbed in the story. "I'm so sorry," a young woman's voice said, I still didn't look up. "It's fine," I muttered, hoping she'd just go away. "Ahh...sorry to bother you but could you tell me where the tomato sauce is?" she asked, I bit back a groan as I answered. "Right in front of you," I said trying to keep my voice as non-snappy as possible. But seriously, it was on the rack right in front of her. She laughed slightly. "You're going o have to be a bit more specific," she said. 'Arrghht!!! Ok that's it,' I thought. (When the hell did I become so irritable!?!!) "What are you b-?" I finally looked up, annoyed, but stopped dead. She smiled slightly. "Blind? Yeah." And then at that, moment I felt like the jerk face dick I was. "I'm so sorry," I said quickly grabbing the sauce bottle and handing it to her. "I..." "It's fine," she said taking the bottle. "I'm Lloyd," I said looking at her. She was a bit shorter than me, had shoulder length black hair and wore a pair of blue jeans and an off shoulder dark blue top and black glasses. She smiled slightly. "Nice to meet you," She said turning and walking back to her table. I blinked a few times, she hadn't even told me her name. 

Would it be considered rude to march up to her table and ask? Probably, would it be rude to walk out of here right now? Because I all of a sudden felt uncomfortable with it. Quickly grabbing my comic I left the cafe.

************

I spent the rest of my day walking around nearly aimlessly, my hoodie up and head held low in case someone recognized me. Usually if any of the ninja were spotted walking around in the city we were ambushed by either fan girls, paparazzi or both. And I doubted that I could deal with either that day without doing something that I'd regret. 

The whole day I couldn't keep what had happened in the morning at the café out of my head. I couldn't believe that I'd been so...mean. Sure I was mean, sometimes. But...I was never mean without a reason. I knew that maybe it was silly, but I felt utterly heartless and guilty about snapping at that girl like that.   
I wished that I could apologize...

I sighed shaking my head at my own nativity. The chances of me ever getting to apologize to that girl were slim if not existent. She was one of the many people who lived in Ninjago city, and what was done was done. I couldn't change that. Not in this situation. The best I could do was remember to be more thoughtful in the future. I spent the whole day out in the city, and didn't want to go back home till a few hours after night had started to settle in.   
We'd decided to park the bounty on top of the Borg tower for the time being. Since the tower was an extremely tall building, I was more than grateful that it had a twenty four seven elevator system. One I reached the roof, I planned on sneaking into the Bounty so as not to wake anyone. I walked around looking for an open window when in the darkness I bumped into someone. I let out a small gasp before immediately falling into attack position. I peered into the darkness that was slightly lessened by the glowing lights of the city below (as Borg tower was the heights building in this part of the city)I could roughly make out a mop of unruly shabby black hair and a frame that was slightly taller than mine. I looked closer and was a little surprised as I realized who it was. 

"Cole?!" I asked. "Lloyd?" He whispered back. There was a seconds silence before we both asked at the same time. "What are you doing?" "please, age before beauty,' I said with a teasing smirk. In the dim light I saw Cole roll his eyes. 

"I went out and...lost track of time..." Cole said. "What about you?" "Same..." I said. I knew there was more to his story than he was letting one, but I didn't ask because I knew that then I'd have to explain myself further as well. 

"Let's just...forget this ever happened? Okay?" He said. I nodded and then we both climbed inside the ship. And after saying goodnight we both retreated into our separate rooms to get some sleep. 

But that night, I had the weirdest most important dream that I'd ever had. But, I would forget that dream, and it would stay buried in the depths of my memory till many years later...


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter two

 

Lloyd's P.O.V

I wasn't being anti-social.

I just wanted time to myself. 

I just wanted to be able to walk around Ninjago city alone, without anyone to bring me out of my thoughts...ok. So maybe I was being antisocial. At least I wasn't in depression...  
Arrgghh!! What was I doing? Dad wouldn't want me to act like this! He'd want me to be strong!! But...how could I? How could I continue to be strong when it hasn't even been a month since...? I shook away my thoughts as I brought my mind back to the present. I was walking down one of Ninjago city's busy streets. There was a crossing up ahead and people were rushing to make it across before it became green again. I didn't bother to quicken my pace, first reason being that I was in no hurry. And second being this particular person (whom I knew wasn't going to be able to get to cross before the light turned green) caught my eye. It was the girl from three days ago. 

I weaved my way through the crowd till I was standing beside her at the front of the sidewalk. I knew that she was blind, but for some reason, something inside me told me that she knew that I was there...

"I never caught your name," I said coming up beside her at the crossing. She smiled slightly. "I didn't tell you," she replied. "Would you mind telling me?" I asked. "Yeah, kind of," she replied. We were silent from then, waiting for the damd traffic light to turn red so we could cross. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a man on the mystery girl's side walking towards the rode with his head buried in a newspaper. I waited for him to stop but he just kept going, unaware of what he was walking into. Just before he stepped onto the rode though mystery girl put her cane in front of his chest and held him back. He looked up surprised and then at that moment the lights signaled that pedestrians could walk. 

The girl crossed over to the other side me at her side. "What do you want?" she asked bluntly. "You're name." Even I wasn't sure why I was so intent on finding out this girl's name, but I had a drive that said I had to do it. She seemed to study me for a moment before replying, and amused smirk playing on her lips. "Sara," she said before walking into the crowd. 

"Sara huh?" I murmured, standing where I was in some sort of daze till someone shoved passed me. I blinked a few times before coming back to my senses. 'Sara...I have a feeling that we will meet again...' I thought, as I unconsciously started heading home. 

***********

"Aand we meet again," The raven haired girl said as I took a seat next to her on the bus. She didn't turn to look at me, not that it would really had made much of a difference. "That we do,' I said a ghost of a smile forming on my lips. 

"So where are you heading to?" I asked casually. She raised an eyebrow. "And why sir should I tell you that?" She asked, her voice even. I mentally face palmed. 'Way'd ya go Lloyd, now she probably thinks that your some sort of perv' I thought wearily. "Good point," I replied. There was silence as the bus started moving through the city. "Look...I uhh...wanted to apologize...for...uhh..." I stammered. "What happened at the café?" she asked. I nodded quickly, but then realizing that she couldn't see I answered 'yes' verbally. "Hmmm..." she said, an amused look crossing her face. "It's unusually nice of you to apologize for that...but, don't worry. It was nothing." The girl said. "Bye," Sara rose from her seat mere seconds before the bus drew to a halt, I watched eyes wide as she got off. How had she known about the bus? Hell, how had she known that it was I who was sitting next to her?

Whoever Sara was she was different, special. I could sense it within her. I knew that she was important, that she was special. But why?

 

************

It went on like that for about another week or so...I'd just randomly run into her, or she'd just be around here ever I was. Our small conversations were brief, but each time we spoke I only got more questions that I didn't have the answers to. I wasn't even sure why the hell I was doing this? I'd never in my life done anything like this! Every time I went out I was constantly scanning the crowd for a particular raven haired girl. When I finally did see her amongst the swarms of people in the city my pace would quicken so I could catch up with her, so I could talk to her if only for a few minutes. How it was that I kept running into her, I wasn't too sure. But I knew that she had something to do with it. She was...strange.

She was blind, yet she carried herself like she could see.  
Her world was black, and I for one would be scared to walk around in her condition...but she wasn't. She went around the city (doing what? I wasn't so sure) without a care. Like she could take on anything that came her way. 

I don't know what it was but I was constantly drawn to her, wanting more than anything to find out who she was. 

************

As usual, I spotted her in the crowd. And as usual, I hurried to catch up with her. She strangely quickened her pace. She walked into an alley, and I hesitated a second before following her into the dark space. I looked around, blinking slightly into the darkness. 

"Are you some sort of stalker?" Sara's voice rang through the alley. "No...' I answered honestly. I wasn't, was I? Well...technically yes, I suppose I was with the rate that I followed Sara around. But...

"Then why are you following me?" I was silent for a few seconds, considering how to answer. Why was I following her? I'd been telling myself it was because I wanted to know more about her, but I'd constantly been dodging the question of why? Why did I want to know her? Why was I obsessing about finding out about this one girl? Why was I so drawn to her? 

"Because I want to know more about you..." I started. 

Why? Oh for the love of god I knew why! Was there seriously a point in dancing around the bush?

"I think you're...interesting. And I want to learn more about you...I'm following you coz...well...I guess...what I mean is," I sighed. "I...like you." I said quietly, looking down at my feet. I heard a small, but sharp intake of breath, and the next think I knew Sara was standing in front of me. She wasn't wearing her dark glasses, and in the dim light I could make out a pair of bright green eyes. "You think I'm interesting?" she said, her voice merely a whisper. "Why?" The way she asked it, so uncertain, as if she was in complete awe that someone found her interesting, made me answer so surely before I could even stop myself. "You're different. The way you act. You're not at all scared, nor do you look ashamed that you're...blind...you...I don't know how to say it. But...your character is strong, and independent. But I feel like there's more to you...there's something about you...I'm not sure how to say what t is...but there is...and, I like you. So..." I swallowed, wondering if this was a good idea. And then decided that I had nothing to lose, and that I should get it over with before my courage abandoned me...  
"I was wondering...if you would go on a date with me?" Silence settled over the alley after I had finished speaking and I held my breath. 

"Lloyd, I'm blind.' She stated simply. As if that answered everything. "So?" I asked. "You don't mind?" she asked quietly, for the first time since I'd met her seemingly unsure. "Positive. I don't mind if your blind...it makes you, you I guess...and like I said. I like you..." I blushed slightly, the total weight of everything I was doing setting in only then. But I didn't mind. All I'd said was true.

She let out a small laugh after a few minutes silence, and rose her head, and I somehow knew that this was her way of trying to look me in the eyes. "I like you too..." she admitted quietly. "Buut...going out with me does come with a few terms..." "Same with me," I replied. "Shall we discuss it over coffee?"   
Soon enough we found ourselves inside a small coffee shop sipping our respective beverages. Sara had put her shades back on once we had exited the alley, but even if it was only for a few moments I had seen her eyes. Her eyes were beautiful in their own way. They were a bright mesmerizing green, which complimented her long thick black lashes perfectly. I myself was wearing my hoodie, trying to look as ordinary as possible. "So your terms...?' she asked. "Well...I...have some problems...related to the media, so, our time together has to be a bit if not fairly secret." I said sheepishly. I didn't want to tell Sara exactly why the press was such a huge problem for me. I didn't want her to find out who I was just yet. Maybe it was selfish, but I didn't want her (or anyone really) to judge me by my title as the green ninja. 

To my surprise thought, "I agree," she said. I blinked a few times as she continued. "I agree that anything between us should be kept secret...for a while anyway. I too have...uhh...issues with the press..." "Ok, then I guess that one's settled. What's your other term?" 

"I want you to give me a picture of you," she said, handing me her cell phone out of nowhere. It was a silver phone with a brail keypad. "You want me to take a selfie?' I asked. "I guess that's one way to put it..." She said, resting her chin in her hands. "Why?' she smirked. "I have my reasons...and that brings me to my second condition..." she paused a moment as if considering her words. "You can ask questions from me Lloyd, and I expect to be able to ask them from you as well...but I can't guarantee an answer...not right at the beginning anyway. And I have a feeling that you feel the same way...?" I blinked, slightly in awe at her almost magical perception. "Yes.' I answered. She smiled at me, it was a shy smile, and it made her look innocent below her age.   
"Ok...so...I guess since that's sorted out...is this our first date?" she asked. 

"Yeah, I guess so." Sara took one last sip of her coffee before setting it down and looking at me. "Alright then Lloyd, tell me about yourself..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do like it so far?! Pls go easy on me this is my first fic!! Well...first one I'm posting anyway! PLS COMMENT!!


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in a while, its a long story. But anyway, I hope you like this chapter (if anyone is reading it at all...)

Chapter Three

 

Sara's P.O.V

"You know you'll eventually get caught." Those were the first words I heard as I stepped into my room through the secret passage behind my extremely old antique closet. 

"Eventually" I said with a smirk, shutting the closet door behind me. I could 'see', sense, whatever you wanted to call it, my elder sister, Jean sitting on the edge of my bed. I walked towards the bed and sat down next to her. She sighed heavily, "Oh Sara what am I going to do with you?" 'You could stop worrying," I pointed out. Jean sighed. 'Did you enjoy your day in the city?" she asked. I nodded. 

My father had gone away on business about a week and a half ago, and I'd taken full advantage of the opportunity and had snuck out to hit the streets of Ninjago city every other day. "I suggest that you not go out tomorrow, dad said that he would be back sometime in the afternoon..." My eyes widened and I felt my heart sink a little. It's not that I didn't love my father, really did. I loved him with all my heart because he was a great dad. He was just...over protective of me. I supposed that I couldn't blame him. He was just looking out for me. After all, to him I was a blind little girl, who couldn't defend herself...but that's where he was wrong. I could defend myself. I could wander the city and not get lost. I could hear things happening at least three miles away from me if I wanted to. I could smell the change in the weather, I could sense a storm coming. I could see things that others could not see, in ways they could not. I was also physically capable of defending myself, thanks to my brother in law, Rico. Overall, I was a grown woman who could handle herself. 

But my father didn't see it that way. He didn't know about any of it. And I hadn't, didn't tell him about it because I knew he would worry. 

Dad rarely if ever let me leave the house, and when I did (with his knowing) it was always with an escort. Always with a bodyguard. Not to mention the fact that, most of Ninjago didn't know I existed.

The Celes family had always been closed off when it came to their personal lives. Yes, we were a very wealthy family, who owned many industries, but what happened within the walls of our homes were not to be known to the public. They knew when my sister and I had been born, there had been a report on when our mother had passed and I'd been robbed of my vision, there had been huge publicity on my sister's wedding. But other than that there wasn't much. Jean occasionally went on T.V representing us, but I never did. I was seldom if ever seen in public...

My dad controlled my life. He knew who I talked to (which wasn't anyone). He thought he knew where I went...I knew he did it with best intentions. But I wanted to live. Which was why I snuck out every opportunity I got.

"Sara?" I snapped out of my thoughts as Jean shook me a little. "Huh?' I asked, turning my head in the direction of her voice. "I asked what you did today,' she supplied. "Oh!" I swallowed. "Nothing much...I just went around the city, as usual..." "And...?" she pressed. "And that was it." Pfft. Yeah right. 'And what about that teeny tiny part of your day (*cough*three hours. *cough*) which you spent with Lloyd?' My inner devil asked innocently. 

Lloyd and I had gone for a walk after we'd finished our coffee. So far I'd found out small things about him. Sweet things. Like the fact that he liked green, and that he had just turned twenty two, and that he was a total comic obsessed freak, and that he had a bunch of friends named Kai, Cole, Zane, Jay and Nia. I'd also learned that he liked candy, and that his favorite music was instrumentals. He liked playing video games but he also liked sports. All in all, he seemed like a normal guy...but he was not...a normal guy. There was something about him that made him...stand out. I could feel him above the others. Like he was the brightest flame in a hall full of candles...'Ok Sara that, was just cheesy...' I shook my thoughts away and focused back on my sister. 

The bad thing about being me, was that I tended to retreat into my thoughts, completely unaware of how much time was passing in the real world. 

"Sarafina Issabelle Celes," Jean started, her voice becoming more giddy (being the best word to describe it) by the second. Shit. I was busted. "You." She said getting up and grabbing my shoulders. "Have met someone." Remind me again why exactly I had an older sister who could read me like an open book?

I sighed in defeat. There was no point in trying to hide this, hide anything actually from Jean. She would find out eventually. And either way, she was my confident, my best and only friend. She was my eyes, she took care of me. She had since I was little, and while I was getting used to being blind and seeing with the other gifts I had. And she continued to watch over me now. "Yes," I admitted quietly, gaining a loud shriek of joy from my sister. Jean gripped me in a bear hug, why? I wasn't so sure. When I'd told Lloyd that I had liked him, I'd been telling the truth. But I'd been so caught up in the moment, the happiness that he liked me too to truly consider how hard it would be to have a relationship with him. With anyone. It had been hard enough for my sister and her husband when they had started dating, but I was different. I was the Celes daughter who was thought to be helpless. I was a Celes. And my name alone held more than enough danger to any who were close to me. But Lloyd...

"Who is he? Tell me everything!" Jean said, exited that her little sister finally liked someone. "His name's Lloyd," I started. "He's twenty two. He's...nice. Different, for some reason. I sense him brighter than the others. He likes comics, and video games...his favorite colors green... And...he has a problem with the press as well..." I took a deep breath to stop my rambling and then started to tell my sister the whole story from the beginning. I couldn't see her face, but I knew that she was listening intently. That's just how she was. "I think that we should maybe find out a bit more about him..." she said. I nodded in agreement. "That's what I thought,' I said. "I don't suppose you have a picture...?" I blushed slightly for some damd reason.

"As a matter of fact, I do..." I pulled out my phone and handed it to Jean.

Jean pressed a few buttons and then I heard her give a small gasp. 'What?" I asked. "Sara..." she muttered. "What?" I demanded. "No, nothing. I'll have to check to make sure...anyway, do you want to know what he looks like?" Jean asked kindly. I nodded, proud that I'd resisted the urge to yell 'yes'. Being blind I wasn't one to care too much about looks. But I wanted to make a picture in my head. I knew what my father and sister looked like, as I had seen them before I had become blind. But I wanted to imagine what Lloyd looked like.

"Well...he has platinum blonde hair, shabby but not too long. And dark green eyes." Jean continued to describe what Lloyd looked like, until there wasn't much else to tell. 'He's hot,' she said finally, handing the phone back to me. Making me snort but blush a bit. 

"I'll look him up and see what I can find,' Jean said. "Thank you," I hugged the other woman, grateful to have such an amazing sister. "So...when's your next date?" "This Friday," I said, smiling despite myself. Jean was silent for a moment. "Sara, dad will be home by then..."

Shit. She was right. 

"Don't worry," Jean said, seeing my expression turn to panic. 'We'll think of something. I'll get you to that date if it's the last thing I do!" 

***********

Lloyd's P.O.V

 

I fell onto my pillow as I heard the first ring. 

'Well I've definitely lost it...' I thought as I heard the second ring. What the hell was I doing?!! 

"Good evening Lloyd," Too late to turn back now. "Already added me to your contacts?" I asked playfully. "Aren't I in yours?" "Touché" I said with a grin. "Were you busy?" I asked, hoping that I hadn't disturbed her. "Are you kidding? I might have died of boredom if you hadn't called," Sara said laughter in her voice. "Saving people is my specialty," I slipped out before I could think twice. "Is that so?" she asked, apparently not taking it literally. Which was good. I didn't want her to know until at least out third date...assuming we would make it that far. "Yup...so...if you're not busy, do you want to...umm...talk?" I asked nervously, a bit worried at how she was taking this. I mean, I'd seen her yesterday, but the whole of today I hadn't been able to get Sarafina out of my head. 

"I'd love to," she said, her tone gentle and shy. I immediately stopped worrying about how she had taken it, because I knew then that she didn't mind. 

We talked for a while. About neutral random things. During out conversations I'd go silent all of a sudden, after the first time I'd explained to her that me and my friends lived in the same house and that I didn't want any of them eves dropping since we'd decided to keep it secret. 

After talking for a while we decided to call it a night, but Sara said that she'd call me tomorrow night, and I was pretty sure clutching onto her promise was the only thing that got me through training sane the next day.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .....so i'm back from the dead.

** Chapter ** **** ** Four **

 

Anonymous P . O . V

 

After more pleading than was describable, Jean had finally been able to convince her father to let Sara and her go out together. Like a sisters day out. Alone, in disguise of course but alone never the less.

 

Only, Sara wouldn't be with Jean. (At least not after three o'clock)

 

"Hi," she said cheerfully as she appeared behind Lloyd, making him jump. How the hell could she do that?! "Hi," he answered. "How did you know that I was...me?" he asked curiously. She grinned. "A magician never reveals her tricks," Sara replied evasively, she didn't want to tell him about her...abilities just yet. "So what are we doing today?" She asked. "Weell...I was thinking of going to the fair...if you're okay with that" Lloyd wasn't sure how Sara felt about rides and the fair since she was blind. He honestly had no idea how to date her, but he got the vibe that he was not supposed to treat her like a priceless fragile piece of glass. "Sounds good," Sara said, Lloyd suppressed a sigh of relief and then they started walking towards the fair, talking as they went. They talked about random stuff, and asked these weird questions to keep themselves entertained. 

 

"Who's your favorite relative?" Sara asked, she only had her father, sister and brother in law. And she'd never really had any friends since her accident, so she was curious to see how Lloyd's family life was like. She knew that she'd in turn have to answer a few questions of her own, but she was willing to.

 

To her dismay, Sara sensed that she'd hit a raw nerve for some reason. She was about to say that he didn't need to answer when he spoke. "I guess it was my dad..." Was. Sara looked at him, her bright Jade green eyes full of sympathy under her dark glasses. "He...passed away about a month or so ago..." he continued. "My mom wasn't around when I was a kid, and I kind of grew up at an orphanage, and then I went to a boarding school. Afterwards I lived with my uncle and my friends, the ones I told you about? They're like brothers to me," he said, a small smile gracing his lips. "I found mom again, she's with me now, and my uncle...it's weird. I went from having no one to having a family, and then actually finding my real family, both my mom and dad..." He sighed and looked over at Sara though she couldn't see it, he knew that she knew he was looking.

 

"I wasn't too close to him when I was little, but we'd just started to get close...we were close, and then...well..." he trailed off. "I'm so sorry,' Sara said, her voice quiet and her head bent. "Me too...but, I'm grateful that my dad knew that I loved him...I hope he did anyway..." She felt so awful at having reminded Lloyd of the wound that was still open...he had just shared something extremely personal with her. Something that she hadn't been expecting, that she wouldn't have thought he'd admit on only their second date. He had opened up to her and she felt like she needed to return the favor.

 

"I lost my mother when I was young," Sara said quietly, but loud enough for only Lloyd to hear as they walked by the dock towards the fair at the end of it.

 

She could feel his dark green eyes on her. "It was when I was twelve...we lost her in...the same incident that cost me my sight..." she swallowed the bile that rose to her throat as she remembered that day. "Mom and I were...not that close. I guess she was closer with my older sister jean, but I did love her. She just... made me mad for no good reason. I don't know why exactly I got mad, but I did... Luckily though she didn't die when things were bad between us... at least from my perspective."

  
Sara took a deep calming breath before she continued, turning her head in Lloyds direction. "Now I live with my dad, sister and her husband. Daddy and I are close...I guess. But he's...protective of me. I apparently look a lot like my mother, and he's constantly worrying about me, he...doesn't really believe that I can take care of myself. And Jeans my best friend...and Rico...I'm guessing it's how you feel towards your friends..." Sara said, proud that she'd gotten it all out and that she had now told him, well, technically, partly told him about her family.

 

"What's your sister like anyway?" Lloyd asked as they entered the fair. "Well, she's nice. Protective but not controlling. She's helped me a lot since I became blind. What about your friends?" Lloyd couldn't suppress a snort and Sara found it incredibly amusing. They went through the fair and bought some candy floss as Lloyd presided to tell Sara about the other ninja (leaving out the bit about them being ninja of course, but being as truthful as possible.) Lloyd and Sara went on the rides, Sara avoided the really fast ones because she didn't really like going fast. But they went on all these baby rides, laughing at themselves and how silly they must look, but not really minding. When dusk started to fall they decided to end their date after a ride on the Ferris wheel. Lloyd didn't comment on the beautiful view on Ninjago city, and was talking with Sara instead. "Lloyd what does the city look like?" she asked suddenly, surprising him. "Uhhh..." he started, and she laughed, knowing his discomfort.

  
"Lloyd listen, it's okay for you to talk about things like the scenery. I won't get upset, promise. You're just going to have to describe it to me." Lloyd could feel the heat rising to his cheeks. He silently wondered if she had known how worried he was about screwing up all through their date. "I could tell that you weren't sure how to go about a date with me," Sara said, understanding in her voice. "It's ok, I get. Just be yourself alright? I'm not going to get mad if you so much as mention something I can't do... But thank you, for not acting like I was helpless all this time," he truly hadn't treated her like that. He had acted around her like with anyone else, only on occasion had she sensed that he was uncertain of himself, scared that he'd offend her.

 

Lloyd sighed in relief. "Ok." He said. He then described the view from the Ferris wheel as best as he could. And he for one thought that he did a pretty decent job.

 

After the ride was over, Sara didn't let Lloyd drop her home, but they both agreed that they'd meet up again in a few days.

 

***********

 

Sara's P . O .V

 

I was supposed to be on a day out with Jean. I was supposed to be going to these high class shops and hanging out with my sister in 'safety', where my father had connections so that he could be sure that I was safe. So he could be sure that none of the Skeleton clan or his rival companies got to us.

 

But instead, I was standing by a completely ordinary food stall, while completely ordinary (or not) person who was not my sister bought us both two hot dogs. I'll admit that in hadn't eaten hotdogs before. When I was younger I had admittedly been a bit of a brat, and since I didn't get out too much, I didn't really eat normal street food. Instead I was stuck with this (ok I admit, yummy) rich people food. 

 

'Here you go," Lloyd said, handing me a hotdog. I admit it smelled good. "You're sure it's chicken?" I asked wearily, Lloyd laughed, "Yeah, I'm sure." I had sort of admitted to Lloyd that I was from a high class family, I only thought it fair that he knew that since I now knew about who he was. Ok so sure he himself had not told me. But I'd had my sister technically abuse out family's resources to find out more about Lloyd, whom I now knew was the Green ninja. And now that I knew that, I knew exactly why he was withholding the information... or I had a good guess anyway. When I'd told him that I hadn't, in my memory, eaten a hot dog before I could sense his disbelief. 'How can you have not eaten a hot do before?!' he'd asked over dramatically.

 

I'd rolled my eyes at him (not that he knew).

 

All in all, considering who he was, Lloyd was a pretty (dramatic) down to earth guy. An incredibly sweet, dramatic, down to earth guy. A guy who I really liked...

 

Wonderful.

 

***********

 

"Jay and Nia were together, and they were really happy, but then I don't know the whole story but...you know that perfect match machine or whatever...well, it said that Nya's perfect match was Cole and not Jay and then Cole started liking Nya and...I'm not sure about it anymore..." Lloyd explained, I listened intently, more interested that describable as Lloyd told me about his friends relationship problems. The only relationship problems that I'd ever heard of were my sisters and the ones I'd read about in books. So it felt nice to have someone to talk to, or rather talk to me about these things. Not that I really had much experience, or any experience to give them advice. At all. 

 

"Have you ever had a girlfriend?" I asked before I could stop myself. "No..." Lloyd said, I could feel the air current around him change slightly and knew that he was shaking his head. The two of us hadn't really defined or officially established what we were just yet.

 

"How about you?" he asked me, I gave him a look. We sat on the bench in silence for a while, eating our ice creams and just enjoying each other's Company. The silence wasn't awkward, but strangely comfortable, and I was going to take that as a good sign. "Have you ever wondered what it would be like to fly?" I asked, I was pretty sure that he was thinking about how it was flying on his elemental dragon. "Well, I guess it must be scary," I looked at him curious. "You're not sure if you'll fall out of the sky, and I'm assuming that you'd feel nervous. But...maybe, when your actually flying...it feels amazing..." his words intrigued me, because I'd read similar ones on the pages of one of my books. Only in that story, those similar words were used to describe how it felt to fall in love. I supposed both were true. At that moment the craziest idea came into my head.

 

"Lloyd, could you kiss me?"

 

Lloyd's P . O . V

 

"Lloyd, could you kiss me?"

 

My heat literally skipped a beat at her words and I nearly choked on air. "W...what?" I stammered, blushing furiously, wondering like hell if I had heard her right. She smiled sheepishly and her eyes turned down, ( I could see them since she had taken off her glasses.) "I'd like you to kiss me...if you don't mind..." she said quietly. I stared at her, she wanted me to kiss her too?! She actually wanted me to kiss her!! Something inside me wanted to jump around in joy. Wait. She wanted me to kiss her!! What if I messed up!!?? I had never kissed anyone before. Not on the mouth. Ever.

 

"It's ok if you don't w-" Sara's voice brought me out of my thoughts and I realized that I hadn't answered her. "I get that it's-" Not letting her finish I leaned in and kissed her one the mouth. It was nervous and awkward at first, and we both froze, but eventually I felt her body relax and I followed. When we pulled a part we were both breathless, and our faces more than a little red. It hadn't been a big kiss, but it had knocked the air right out of my lungs. "How was it?" I asked nervously into the silence a few minutes later. She smiled shyly. "It was...nice," she turned in my direction. "C'mere," she said her hand hesitantly reaching out and touching my cheek. I slowly leaned in till my lips met hers again in a slightly less awkward kiss.

 

I could almost hear my heart pounding in my ribcage. I didn't know how to explain all the emotions that were running through me at that moment. I wasn't sure if it was because it was my first kiss or what but at that moment I was sure that I wanted to ask her this.

 

"Sarafina will you be my girlfriend?" I asked once we'd parted. She took in a sharp intake of breath, but before she could reply her cell phone rang. She looked at me apologetically before answering her phone.

 

Her eyes widened and she bolted up. "Ok, I'll be there in a few minutes," she said before hanging up on whoever she was talking to. She looked at me seemingly torn. "Look I...I'm sorry I have to go. I'll talk to you later ok?"  Before I had a chance to reply though she had run off (hell was she dead fast for a blind person). Leaving me standing there, confused, hurt and missing her already.


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter five**

Anonymous P.O.V

 

Sara felt more than overwhelmingly guilty. She felt like a bitch. An angry bitch. Why did it have to be then?! Of all times?! Why did Jean have to call her saying that their father wanted them back then, at that precise moment, when Lloyd had asked her to be his girlfriend!!? Why hadn't she said yes before running off!!? Arrghh!! At that moment Sarafina Celes hated herself for leaving the sweetest guy ever hanging, straight after their first ( and technically second) kiss, and after he'd asked her if she officially wanted to go out with him?!! On their third date!!

 

Sara felt miserable and guilty. Not to mention the fact that she missed Lloyd terribly, and wanted nothing more than to call him and scream yes! But the minuite they'd gotten home Jean and Sara had been busy helping their father with company matters (Jean was the future heir, but Sara also listened and occasionally got involved). And now, the Celes family were sitting at the dinning table. Sara struggling to hide her annoyance behind a mask of thoughtfulness.

 

"How was your day today Sara? I hear that you and Jean went to the ‘French cuisine’," her father said. Sara swallowed inaudibly. "Yeah, it was nice. They had a lot of stuff to eat there...and Jean bought me a dress for my party..." she said. Jean just smiled at her but they both new that that was half, maybe more a lie. They had bought a dress, but other than that, Sara had been with Lloyd the whole day...for a few seconds she could almost feel his lips on hers again. And how damd good it felt...."Oh? So you like French food?"

 

"We'll yeah, but…they had other stuff too..." Sara and her father were very close, and she didn't want to lie to him...but she doubted that he would want her to hang out with the green ninja. Lloyd didn't know that she knew who he was, but Jean had told her, and Sara understood why he hadn't told her. Because people used him. Because sometimes the only reason they talked to him was because he was the master of Power.

 

Sara's father wouldn't want Sara to be involved with someone like that, at last not publicly. He'd say that it would put her in more danger than she already was in...Since he didn't know about her…extra senses.....

 

"So what did they have?" "These things called hotdogs..." she said smiling hat the memory.  "L...." Quickly stopping herself she coughed a few times to try cover up her slip. "Jean had to convince me that I wasn't actually eating a dog." She suppressed a laugh at how Lloyd had kept on reassuring her that it was just a chicken sausage and not a puppy. He liked puppies, she did too...they'd gone to the animal shelter to look (or in her case listen and feel0 them that very day actually. Lloyd said that he always wanted one when he was younger...but he hadn't been able to get one. His laugh had seemed so nice, Sara couldn't help but wish she could see his face. From what Jean had told her he was tall, medium built, had shabby platinum blonde hair and green eyes. And apparently looked...hot...

 

"Sara?"

 

Sara was knocked put of her thoughts by her father’s voice, her head snapped up and she nearly cringed realizing she'd been smiling. Shit!! "Are you sure you were with Jean today?" he asked leaning in. "Yes," she said. He leaned back into his chair, and Sara knew that he knew she was lying. "Where were you Sarafina?" She sighed, he only ever used her full name when things were serious. "Ninjago city.....well...going around anyway...." "Alone?" Her father asked, she shook her head. "But not with your sister either." he concluded. She nodded. "Who were you with? Sara you know that I don't like you going around unsupervised. You could get hurt! You don't know what kind of people are around here! I keep you away from the public media for a reason! I don't want you getting hurt-" "Father I can take care of myself!" she snapped, "Dad I can't live like this. Hidden away. I can take care of myself, ask Jean! Or Rico! I can! I may be blind but I'm not defenseless! And how am I supposed to learn anything if I'm only a few days away from 21 and have never had a real fried!!??" She sat back down, not realizing until then that she'd even stood. "I'm tired of living like this papa…how am I supposed to move on in life? I want to meet new people, do different things..." she trailed off and then there was silence.

 

"Until your twenty one, I don't want you going around unsupervised..." Fredrick said. "But, you are right...."

 

 

*****************

 

The master of power was miserable. _Now_ he understood how his friends could get so hung up over a girl. It had been three days since he had last seen Sara, three days since their first kiss, and three days since he had asked her to be his girlfriend, three days since she'd left him without an answer. And he hadn't heard from her since.

 

"OW!!" Jay cried as Lloyd knocked him into one of the walls in the training room on the destiny's bounty. Lloyd was, admittedly, taking his frustrations out on his teammates. "Dude chill!! Are you trying to kill me or something!!??" Jay yelled. Lloyd sighed, but before he could apologize sensei WU stepped into the room. "Lloyd," he said, everyone turned to look at their sensei, who had an elegant looking shiny white envelope in his hands. "Yes sensei?" "This came in today, its for you," he said, handing the envelope to the green ninja. "Oh! what is it?!" the others asked, crowding around Lloyd. Lloyd stared at the envelope, which had his name neatly written on the front in swirly writing. "Well open it already!" Kai said, nudging his brother on the shoulder.

 

Lloyd opened the envelope and pulled put an even more elegant looking card with a platinum colored border. It read...

 

_The Celes family kindly invites Lloyd Garmadon, the Green Ninja, to the twenty first birthday party of Sarafina Celes…_

 

Lloyd’s breath hitched at Sarafina. He had had a hunch that Sara was from a wealthy family, she had even admitted so. But he didn't think that she was a Celes. No wonder she hadn't told him! She was just like him! "Wow! Please tell me there's a plus one!!" Jay said hopefully. "Plus four!" Kai said. "I've heard that they throw awesome parties! Right Cole?" Kai asked turning to the black ninja. Cole looked uncomfortable. "Uhh..I don't think that there's a plus four guys...and even if there was i'd...rather stay at home..." h said sheepishly. Before Jay could exclaim 'What is wrong with you?!' though, sensei WU intertwined. "Quiet! This invitation only extends to Lloyd, will you be going nephew?" WU asked, turning to face Lloyd. "Yes," he answered almost immediately.

 

He was sure as hell going to that party.

 

 

***********

 

"I had a feeling you'd call today," Lloyd said as he answered his cell. "I'm sorry I didn't call you before this Lloyd, I couldn't get away from my father..." she said, her voice filled with pleading and honesty.  "I got an invitation to this party, apparently Sarafina Celes is turning twenty one on the 10th?"

 

"9th actually, the date is just for convineine...." she said. There was a small silence before she spoke again. "Please say that you'll be there" she said, her voice quiet, and small. She spoke in that way she had in the alley, and just like then it did something to his heart, he felt the overwhelming urge to want to make her happy. He wanted her to be happy. He wanted to be the cause for her being happy. "Please tell me that you'll be my girlfriend?" he asked. "Yes!!" she exclaimed, sighing in relief, Lloyd chuckled.  "Is that a yes?" she asked. "Obviously," I replied lying down on my bed, no longer pacing my room.

 

"Alright then, I'll see you in two days  Garmadon," I smirked. "Yeah.  Goodnight Sara, see you soon," With that they hung up and Lloyd fell asleep.

 

 

*************

 

Two days later, at the Celes mansion…

 

Lloyd gulped as he walked up the silver gates of Sara’s home. He’d flown to this part of the city on his dragon, and had landed a few meters away from the gates of the Celes estate and walked to its gates. The gates themselves were of an intricate design, with the crest of the family, a rose on both gates. There were two guards stationed at the gates, Lloyd showed them his invitation and they opened the gates for him.

 

“Ahh…hey!” one of them yelled. Lloyd turned around to look, one of the guards was holding up his phone and looking at Lloyd like he was his idol. “Sorry to bother you, but can I get a picture with you?” Lloyd gave the guard a kind smile. “Sure,” he said. “Thank you soo much!! I can’t wait to show my kids!” the guard said. After taking a picture with the guard, Lloyd proceeded to the mansion. It was a huge expensive looking place, which had at least four floors. And it was surrounded by a well-kept garden. The green ninja climbed the steps and reached the huge double doors. After he entered he was directed to the main ball room where the party was being held, he took a deep breath and glanced down at himself.

 

He was wearing a black tux, with a green bow tie and a white dress shirt. But other than that he looked the same as usual, his hair was at its neatest (which wasn’t really that neat) He swallowed, more nervous than ever about attending what Kai had termed as a ‘rich people’s party’. ‘Ok Lloyd, you’ve been through worse than this. You can do this. Just be yourself.’ He thought, and with another deep breath he stepped into the ball room.


	6. Chapter Six

** Chapter Six **

****

****

Anonymous P.O.V

 

Lloyd’s eyes scanned the crowd and they instantly found her.

 

Sara was wearing a light, nearly white green dress, her hair up in a loose bun, loose strands falling down. She wore a demure elegant looking white crystal necklace and stood by her sister. She turned towards the door the minute he entered. He'd never get used to that.

 

Lloyd made his way towards her, or rather followed her as she led him to the balcony where no one was. "Good evening," she said resting her arms on the railing. He came to her side. And then they stood there in comfortable silence for a while. "I'm sorry of left like that a few days ago..." she said turning to face him, but as usual not looking at his face.  "It's okay," He’d honestly gotten over it the minute she’d asked him if he was coming to her party.

 

He looked at her before smiling slightly. "You wanna dance?" he asked nervously, not sure if she did dance. "Do you mind if we do it out here?" "No problem" he said smiling as she slipped her hands around his neck and him around her waist. They swayed to the gentle melody from inside. Enjoying each other’s company and hearts racing, only thing was Sara could hear his. Even without keeping her head on his chest, like she was, she could hear the slightly quickened rhythm of his hear like a drum.

 

"You look beautiful," he commented, she truly did. Heack, he was pretty sure she'd look beautiful wearing a prison suite. Not that she'd ever have to wear one… She smiled shyly. "I told Jean that I wanted to look beautiful tonight...for you....the rest was her..." she said glancing down, a small pink blush dusting her cheeks.  "For me huh?" he asked smirking," She raised her head up, making their lips brush slightly. "I wish you could see you..." Lloyd murmured against her lips before kissing her. This kiss was just like their first...if not as nervous. Their lips moved together, both of them unknowingly having stopped moving instead just focusing on the kiss. Eventually though they had to break apart for air, but only for a few seconds before crashing their lips together again. She felt his tongue begging for entry which she gladly gave, her heart fluttered like hell when he pulled her even closer, if that was possible, to deepen the kiss. Were third kisses supposed to be this… amazing? They both wondered numbly. Suddenly Sara pulled away, her head snapping towards the large French windows that led to the balcony, at least twenty meter away from where they stood in a dark corner.

 

"Sara?" he asked.

 

"My father's looking for me...." she said with a sigh. “Look, Lloyd, my father can be...is...very protective of me. So...just pretend like we just met....and play along ok?" “Alright,” he said nodding. Sara gave him a quick smile before linking her arm with his and asking him to lead her back into the room. Lloyd did as she asked and just as they stepped back into the lavishly decorated ball room they were met with a tall, regal looking man in his forties.

 

“Sara,” the man said, nearly sighing in relief. “You had me worried darling, I’ve told you to stay with your sister,’ the man chided. Sara resisted the urge to roll her eyes. “Daddy, this is Lloyd,” she said, clasping her hands in front of her so that Lloyd could shake hands with her father. “Ahh yes, the green ninja I presume?” the man, obviously Sara’s father said. “Please call me Lloyd sir,” Lloyd said, smiling politely as he shook hands with him. “Fredrick Celes,” the man said. “Thank you for brining my daughter back in here,” he said. Lloyd wasn’t sure how to reply to that, but thankfully he didn’t have to as Sara beat him to it.

 

“Father Can Lloyd be my escort for tonight?” she asked sweetly. Fredrick looked from his daughter to the green ninja and then back again. “Wouldn’t you feel more comfortable with jean or Rico sweetheart?’ he asked. “Actually I was hoping that Lloyd and I could spend some time together…” there was silence and Sara took that as opportunity to continue. “I’m sure he’s more than taking care of me if something happens in our own home dad.” She said. Sighing Fredrick looked at Lloyd. “Very well, I must go attend to the other guests now. Enjoy yourselves…” and with that he disappeared into the crowd. “C’mon!’ Sara said, grabbing his hand and leading him away to a comer of the room. ‘Escort?” Lloyd asked. She sighed. “Since I’m blind, my father always wants me to be with someone, it’s usually my sister of her husband…but tonight, it’s you.” “Ooook….’ Lloyd said.

 

Sara led them to the corner of the room and then behind a curtain, and then to Lloyds surprise they found themselves in a completely different hall. “This house…” “House?” Lloyd interjected, raising an eyebrow. Sara rolled her eyes. “Fine, mansion. Has belonged to my family for generations. There are plenty of trap doors and secret passages…” she said, leading them out of the second hall and into a corridor. “Jean and I used to go exploring and find new ones, and after I went blind I found more. I use them to get around unseen when I want to ditch my escorts who aren’t Rico and Jean…” Sara explained.

 

“So, what are we going to do now?’ Lloyd asked, Sara clearly had no intention of staying at her party. “They’ll be starting the banquet at eight thirty, so we have one and a half hours,’ she said. She grabbed the blondes hand and pulled him into the last room at the end of the corridor.

 

The room was basically empty. There was no furniture in it, but the floor was shiny. “This is mine and…was jeans skating room,” Sara said. Lloyd was about to ask what she meant by that when she glided onto the floor. ‘Oh, skating room’ Lloyd thought. “Take off your shoes,’ she ordered. Lloyd did as he was told. ‘You’re still wearing them,’ he said as he cautiously skidded over to her. Sara turned around and lifted her foot so that Lloyd could see the sole of her shoes. They didn’t have soles. “I’m guessing you’ve wondered how I get around so easily in my condition?” she asked as they started skating around the room. “Yeah, I have,” Lloyd said nodding, he was getting better at verbally answering things he’d usually nod for. “Well…you know that it was…an accident that made me blind right?”

 

“Yes…”

 

“Well… I don’t want to tell you about it...I’m sorry I can’t, but…just know that it had more than a little to do with magic.” Magic? Lloyd stared at Sarafina in wonder as she continued.

 

“The incident may have destroyed my sight, but…it…enhanced my other senses. I can feel where everything is by vibrations, I can see things on the ground that others can’t. I can hear…like three miles away. It’s weird, and hard to explain. But…I see….just not the way that you do. I see best when on the ground, when we’re higher up, depending on the place I can still see…but it’s easier if I’m bare foot when higher up…And, I love the rain, because…well…it makes so many vibrations that…it makes me feel like, like…I can see again…” “How can you tell who’s who without hearing their voices?” Lloyd couldn’t help but ask. “Like I said. The incident enhanced my other senses. I can…feel people. I can feel their auras. Each is different to me, that’s how I can tell everyone apart.’ Sara said as they completed one whole round around the hall. “Sara that’s amazing,” Lloyd said to his girlfriend.

 

He liked thinking of her like that. As his girlfriend. “So what do I look like?” he asked. She smiled to herself as she answered. “Bright.” She said. Lloyd raised an eyebrow but said nothing. “I see you very brightly, so it’s incredibly easy to spot you…” Sara said.

 

They didn’t speak anymore on that topic but instead moved on to Lloyd telling Sara about prince Donagen and his obsession with the comic series. Since she now knew about who he was he wasn’t afraid of slipping up that he had not too long ago been just about ten. Sara didn’t read comics, she read and listened to novels like ‘The mortal instruments’ and ‘Princess Diaries’ and ‘Percy Jackson’. She admitted that she had read ‘Twilight’ and ‘Fault in our stars’ but wasn’t really a fan. About half an hour before the banquet Sara and Lloyd started chasing each other around the hall. Lloyd was amazed at how normal Sara acted, the way she ran/ skidded technically, and the way she evaded him was just as if she had her sight.

 

It was only fifteen minutes after eight thirty that the couple realized that they had to be at the banquet. “My father’s going to kill me,” she muttered as she and Lloyd hurried back to the ball room.

 

“Actually I’m pretty sure he’ll kill me,’ Lloyd replied, making Sara laugh and nod in agreement.

 

When they finally reached the hall Sara headed straight towards her father, Lloyd right beside her. Fredrick seemed occupied with talking to this old woman, and by his expression he didn’t seem mad. But since he was a business man, he couldn’t really tell. “Sara!’ Jean whisper yelled as she appeared at her sister’s side. ‘Where were you?! You are soo lucky that dad was distracted-oh, ahh…hello I’m Jean, Sara’s sister.” Jean said, forgetting her earlier panic and now seemingly fascinated with Lloyd. “Uhh…Hi. I’m Lloyd,” Lloyd said, shaking hands with the brown haired woman who smiled/smirked. “Oh I know.” She said cheerfully. “Sara’s told me all about you. In fact she can’t stop talking about- oufff!!” she grunted as Sara elbowed her, blushing in embarrassment. Lloyd snickered, which earned him a playful slap on the arm from his girlfriend. “C’mon Jean, we should remind dad about the banquet.” Sara said. Jean nodded and together they headed towards their father.

 

“Ah! Sara! Jean!” he said upon seeing his daughters. Jean led, Lloyd and Sara following arm in arm behind her. “Papa, perhaps we should start dinner,’ Jean said. Fredrick’s eyes widened at having forgotten and then he nodded quickly. “Yes! Certainly. Would you be a dear and start getting everyone to the dining hall?” Fredrick asked. Jean nodded and then turned, giving Sara a quick smile she disappeared.

 

“Ever eaten Caviar?” she asked. “Uhh….no?” he replied. ‘Well…it’s awful. But, you’re going to have to eat it. Now c’mon,” she took his hand in hers and started to drag him over to the dining room.

 

 

************

 

Lloyd had never had a four course meal before. And to say that he was completely clueless was an understatement. Apparently when they serve the soup it would always be on your left shoulder, but he of course hadn’t known that and he’d almost smacked his head into the soup when the butler was laying it on the table for him. That hadn’t been his only slip up. There had been three forks, two spoons and three knives and three glasses. And Lloyd hadn’t know what the hell to use for what. In fact, he could have sworn that had he not been sitting next to Jean his whole evening would have been a disaster!

 

Sara had been seated next to her father, and had asked Jean to take care of Lloyd. So the eldest Celes sister had slyly made a few changes in the seating arrangement so that she was seated beside the green ninja. And by the gods was he grateful for that.

 

Lloyd had soon been rescued from his awkwardness by Sara after the meal had ended. “So did you like it?” Sara asked as everyone filed back into the ballroom, to do a little more talking/dancing/drinking before the party ended.

 

“I felt like a fish out of water.” He admitted. Sara giggled and squeezed his hand. “It’s overwhelming, I swear if Jean hadn’t been there I would have made an even bigger fool out of myself!” he said with a laugh. Lloyd leaned against the railing of the balcony they had been on earlier, Sara right next to him. “Maybe, but…its part of your charm,” she said smirking, he turned to face her. “Miss Celes are you calling me a fool?’ he asked playfully. “As a matter of fact Mr. Garmadon, I am,” she said with a laugh. Sara slowly touched his cheek with the tips of her fingers, tracing his features and trying to form a better mental image of him. “I think that you’re the most adorkable fool ever,” “Like you said its part of my charm” Sara’s fingers stopped at his lips.

 

“Stay still,’ she murmured, before gently pressing her mouth to his. Lloyd froze for a second as she’d caught him off guard but then melted into the kiss. They parted slightly both gasping for air before Lloyd pulled Sara closer to him and kissed her again. Neither of them were really sure how long they stood there in each other’s embrace, but it was definitely long enough for Fredrick to notice their absence. Not that they knew that until they heard his voice behind them.

 

“Sarafina,”

 

Sara froze, her blood running cold as she heard her father’s voice saying her name. She felt Lloyd give a small jolt before going still as well. Lloyd looked behind Sara, and as expected, a few meters away stood none other than Fredrick Celes. The man looked at them, and for once Sara was partially glad that she couldn’t see because she wasn’t sure if she wanted to know or if she could handle whatever expression her father wore at that moment.

 

“My study.” Fredrick said, spinning on his heel and walking back inside.

 

“Now.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mwuha ha ha!!!!! I have no idea why I did that. I hope you guys like the story so far. Don’t forget Cole’s half of the story!! Ple R&R

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah yeah, for all of you who know where I got that from, don't sweat it. I am NOT copying Daredevil, just got the idea for this fic while watching it. Anyway, pls comment!!:-) 
> 
>  
> 
> PS: This fic takes place in the same universe at around the same time as this other fic about Cole and a OC. so it's technocally part of a trilogy ( hopefully) And I WILL post the fic about cole on here too!!


End file.
